My heart
by Yuri no Kimi
Summary: Mikan, Natsume, Sumire were best friends forever. It all changed because one dreadful truth. Read how their story unfolds. NxM Rated T just in case.


**I do not own Gakuen Alice. **

**Pairings- MikanxNatsume **

**Genre- Hurt/comfort, mystery**

**Sorry for any grammar or typing mistakes.**

**

* * *

**

We had been friends for so long.

Me, Sumire and Natsume.

I had never thought even once that this would happen.

* * *

We were friends ever since we met when I moved to Alice village. Sumire and Natsume had been friends already then, and I met Sumire first.

She had short permed hair and wore tomboyish clothes. Her favourite sport is basketball, and she told me stories about her and her best friend.

Then, one day she introduced me to him, Natsume Hyuuga. One look at him and I knew I was struck speechless.

He had messy raven hair that was slightly long. His fringe covered his eyes from view. His blazing crimson eyes that could held anyone captive.

I realised then, I had fallen in love.

* * *

Ever since that day we started hanging out together, we would go to parks, amusement parks, and even had picnics together. It was such a great time.

As we spent more time, Natsume and I had become closer and closer, to the point that we would spent more together with each other than with Sumire.

I did not realise at that time, that our actions would save a life, and yet end another.

There was this one night, a night that I hold most precious even now.

That night Natsume and I went up the mountains by our house, stargazing. As a meteor passed, I silently made a wish. I wished to be together with Natsume forever.

Call it cliche'd or whatever, I was a girl in love.

After the meteor passed by, Natsume suddenly said that he wanted to talk to me. He stared at my eyes lovingly, not like his usual stare.

Then, he declared that he loved me.

I swear I even jumped for joy that night. I literally lunged myself on him and hugged him tight while saying I love you too allover again.

That night, we also shared our first kiss.

But then, that night it also started something else I did not expect.

You see, I hadn't know that Sumire was watching.

* * *

The next thing Natsume and I knew, the next time we met Sumire, she ignored us completely.

She even chased Natsume with her car! I swear she was so mad that she turned crazy.

As much as I wanted to help Natsume deal with his problems, I had my own to take care of.

My mum accompanied me to the hospital the same day, for my regular check up. The news hadn't been good. It was so bad that my mum was crying waterfalls.

I felt so depressed then, but I promised to meet Natsume, so I went anyway. At the garden on the back of his house he told me everything. How Sumire was angry at him and how he felt tired from running so much.

I just laughed a little though I was also worried for Sumire.

Then, suddenly while we were talking, I felt pain rushed from my chest and I started coughing madly. It felt like someone put a lid on my throat, blocking my breathing.

I remembered his face then, how worried he looked that it pained me inside. I decided I would tell him my problem.

You see, I was diagnosed with heart cancer.

And so, Natsume knew my secret.

* * *

Seriously he became so protective then, so protective that he wouldn't let me go anywhere without him.

I knew though that my time was nearly up. I coughed nearly everytime I woke up.

even my family had given up hope. The only way I would survive is by a heart donor.

And that's exactly what happened. When we heard the news, everyone was so happy even Natsume started singing. I know, crazy right?

So, the next day I had my operation. They had to rush because there was no time left. I was scared then, but I stayed strong for the sake of my family and especially Natsume.

It turn out to be a success! I was so happy that I begged Natsume to bring me to Sumire's house. I wanted to apologize to her whatever my fault was.

But when I mentioned her name, Natsume suddenly stopped talking. He looked away, pain evident in his eyes.

What's wrong? I asked him. Then, with dreary voice he told me the condition.

Sumire had given her heart to me, just so that I would stay alive.

I could remember the shock I felt. I laughed then, thinking it was just a joke he pulled on me. Thinking that if I went to her house I could see her again.

But he spoke the bitter truth.

One week later we went to her funeral. It was such a gloomy day, everyone wore black and had sad expressions. I cried that day.

For my best friend who gave up her life for me, for not realising that my best friend had fallen in love with the same guy I did, and for realising that the man I love was even more sad than I was.

The next day her mum gave me a letter and one for Natsume, it both had nearly the same content. Mine said,

_Dear Mikan, _

_I'm so sorry for not being able a good friend. You see I had fallen in love with Natsume and yet he loves you. _

_Please don't be guilty, I'm happy that he had fallen in love with such a great person like you, way better than me. _

_So you know...I kinda did it for him. I knew that if you left, he will be so sad and I don't want to see that. _

_That is why I will give my heart for you, for you are my best friend as well. _

_Please take care of him for me, do not make him sad ever or I will hunt you. _

_Love, Sumire_

That day we both mourned for our lost friend.

* * *

And that's what happened. No, nothing's wrong with me anymore. My cancer was cure and I married Natsume two years after.

We lived happily together, in our house by the beach. It was so peaceful and just a few months ago, we were granted with a baby girl.

We named her Sumire, to remind us of our best friend.

Natsume ad I never forgotten her, or any of her deeds to both of us.

She always be in my heart...no, her heart.

**Please read and review**


End file.
